notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Book of Ilsed
The Cursed Book of Ilsed '''is a magic item found by The Band of Boobs during the Tales From the Crick (first encountered at the end of Episode 27: The Living Wood). A character signing their name in the book will bind them to the evil necromancer Ilsed grant them demonic power. Several NPCs have been attempted to write their names in the book, but the only person known by the Band of Boobs to have their name written in it was Marabelle Cybin. There were other names in the book, but none of them were ever read aloud. Appearance The Book is described as thick, old, and dusty, with the cover featuring moving, animated, screaming faces of its victims as well as markings in the Infernal language. Inside the book is written the inscription ''"Your Name, Your Blood, My Power", ''appearing the the reader in whatever language is native to them. Role in The Story '''Prior to The Story After being defeated in battle by her sister, Marabelle Cybin escaped to the Living Wood, where she encountered Ilsed disguised as a traveling wizard. He tempted her to sign the book, promising her she could become more powerful and defeat Jolene with the book's help. Despite being upset, Marabelle recognized the evil nature of the book and denied him, instead choosing to use a page in the book to write Jolene an apology. Just outside the cave Ilsed was waiting to overtake Marabelle and force her to sign her name to the book. The "real" Marabelle Cybin succummed to the will of the cursed book, creating Marabelle the Terrible. Tales From the Crick The Cursed Book was first encountered by The Boobs and Luna in a cave located in the Living Wood. Beverly Toegold discovered the book hidden underneath some rocks. and after touching his amulet to it, it swung open revealing the inscription "Your Name, Your Blood, My Power" ''written in halfing (as it appeared to Beverly). Hardwon attempted to hit the book with his axe and Moonshine attempted to shoot it with her spores, but neither attempt amounted to anything. Moonshine convinced the group to bring the book with them, wrapping it in a cloak. The book seemed to have a magical attraction to it, as Balnor seemed to be very interested in it although it was obviously evil. '''The Cutthroat Chronicles' When escaping Smuggler's Bounty on the SS Stormborn, the pirate Yarn threatens to write his name down in the book after finding it in The Bag of Holding. Knowing how disastrous the resulting power Yarn might get could be, Hardwon Surefoot throws a javelin at him, killing the orc before he could even bargain with them. The Frostwind Chapter While The Boobs were being interrogated by Jaina Bronzebeard for information regarding the assassination of her sister Gemma Bronzebeard, Jaina discovered the cursed book alongside the other evil items they had in their possession. It was a crucial factor in Jaina's initial mistrust of The Boobs, but they eventually explained to her how it came into their possession in the first place. Jaina herself was very tempted to sign her name in the book in order to be granted powers to resurrect or otherwise avenge Gemma, however, the Boobs talked her out it. A Faerie Tale When The Boobs went through their cursed items during their time with Alanis, they decided it best to destroy the item. Alanis placed the book in a machine that extracted the magical power (seemingly the trapped souls themselves) and turned the book into three red orbs that could act as spell components. Category:Magic Items Category:Objects